


Symbiosis

by Poisonous Spider (corruptedheroes)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, SpiderVenom - The Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Bond Mates, Bonding, Dominance, Frottage, JUST A HEADS UP THERES SEX IN EVERY CHAPTER, M/M, Major Bodysuit Kink, Marking, Might turn into a story, Mind Control, PWP, Size Kink, Subtle Body Modification, Symbiote - Freeform, Well at least mentions of sex or masturbation, Zentai, dub-con, non-con, soul mates, unbeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedheroes/pseuds/Poisonous%20Spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is just a college student wanting a peaceful night to himself until a routine call came through the police radio. Unbeknownst to Peter, Eddie Brock, dressed in his best symbiotic suit, waited for the web slinger to answer the call so he can give him an offer that he will absolutely refuse but won't stop Venom from trying to get him in the sack anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

He couldn’t turn the damn thing off for one night! Spider-Man was swinging from one ledge to another, hoping the local disturbance at a construction site wouldn’t take the whole night to resolve. The police radio caught his attention when a description of a large "shadowy" figure was sighted at a construction site came through. Damn, that was the third ledge he almost missed since the shift as Spider-Man started. Tonight wasn’t his night. School work piled up, Jameson on his ass, still no girlfriend, barely can afford the webbing coming out of his web-shooters. He debated whether to call someone at the Avengers Tower for a favor to cover for him but he ran out of those a long time ago. None the less, the closer he got to his destination, the sooner he could end the sooner he could call it a night.

The address led him to a soon-to-be shopping mall located on the outskirts of the city limits and it appeared that his symbiote-covered friend was nowhere to be seen. There were a few extremely bright halogen lights surrounding the premier that lit both the inside and outside of the building’s structure. Spider-Man quietly dropped from the ceiling to the third floor. 

Maybe he wasn’t dealing with Venom. Maybe it was just a few punks wanting to valdenize the place. Or maybe it was just a prank phoned in by a bunch of bored tweens. Spider-Man reacted quickly when he heard a distant metal clanging noise directly south of him. The noise was so loud, it echoed throughout the halls of the building for a few seconds. He climbed up the scaffolding; someone was watching him. He listened carefully but only heard the sound of his slightly elevated heartbeat until finally and loud crashing sound broke the silence. Great, if only he wasn’t falling from three stories high onto a marble foundation at the center of the atrium. There was too much debris to get an good safety shot of webbing but don’t worry, his back broke his fall. Then it was lights out for the poor superhero who wanted a simple Friday night to himself.

Out cold, a black lively liquid instantly clung to the body of one Peter Benjamin Parker. It shredded the durable fabric material that was his classic red and blue Spidey suit; he won’t be needing clothing anymore. The newly arrived symbiote was hesitant to bond with a human but its companion insisted. From his caffs, the dark ooze slithered across the teen’s muscular body. The famous blue and red suit was fully consumed by the featureless pitch mass and left in its wake, was a black suit with a menacing looking white spider logo on his chest.

-*-

Predictable as always, though Spider-Man seemed to be a little off his game tonight. Spider-Man’s assumptions were correct, the massive muscular form turned out Eddie Brock or currently known as Venom. Sometime ago, Eddie and his symbiote would’ve given anything to see Peter Parker gasping for air from the choking grip around his neck. It wasn't until recently, Eddie came to the point that it wasn’t enough to simply destroy Parker’s life on some meaningless plot for revenge. There was a certain arrogance in the way the young freelance photographer would drop his proofs on Jameson’s desk. He saw the way Jameson’s eyebrow raise in admiration at the boy’s talent. Someone needed to put Parker in his place. To completely dominate him. There was something incredible intoxicating about Parker that he couldn’t describe. Through the old memories of Venom’s past host, Eddie saw many lonely nights where Parker laid on his bed, naked, stroking his cock while watching badly streamed porn on his phone. Eddie would use those memories to fuel his own jerk off sessions, making promises to his symbiote that one day, Spider-Man would be theirs.

Venom pulled back his mask, revealing a handsome blond hair, blue-eyed man in his mid-thirties. He anticipated resistance from Parker of course, which would explain the unconscious young man being tied to a load bearing beam and what a very tempting situation they found themselves in. While securing Spider-Man’s arms, Venom was damn near shaking with pent up sexual frustration which fueled his hands to explore the wonderful hard planes Parker’s body. The texture of the new suit was something quite breathtaking for the lethal protector. It was so smooth, silky, unlike anything he’s ever touched. The matte soft black material outlined every muscle, every plane and angle; the superhero looked so utterly erotic. Venom closed the gap so that nothing was separating them. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on the kid as sharp claws stroke the trimmed sides of his back. Venom’s breathing increased, feeling his arousal shooting upward, sliding between Peter’s legs which then wrapped themselves around Venom's thick waist as the Spider slowly came to. The Newcomer pulled back, revealing the brunette face which was crimson red from his own growing arousal.

_Our Spider! We must claim him! NOW! We can’t wait!_

“Fuck, not yet!”

Eddie tried to reason with his symbiote but his suit took control and increased the speed of his thrusts. Frottage wasn’t Eddie’s first choice but the blond couldn’t help himself, seeing Parker so vulnerable. He wouldn’t even notice, Eddie tried to convince himself. Oh fuck, the friction was euphoric! He sincerely tried to stop but his symbiote was in control and the promise of an intense climax couldn’t be turned down.

“God, Parker! You feel so damn good. It was like you were made for us!” 

The new black suit really left nothing to the imagination as he peaked down the muscular back, rubbing his dick on his tight fuckable ass. Pre-cum began to spread all over Parker’s new skin. His hard grip kneaded the flesh together to create an even tighter channel. He was so close to slip the tip of his cock inside the superhero’s body. Eddie could imagine that he would cum in a few seconds, feeling Parker’s walls gripping around him as he plunged deeper inside. Eddie groaned when he felt the Spider’s own arousal brush up against his abs. He closed his eyes and revisited a fantasy of Parker riding him hard, moaning for more while watching his own cock disappear into the younger man’s black-suited body. That’s all it took for Eddie’s climax to come crashing down. Cum splattered all over the Spider’s back and ass as he panted hard over Spidey’s shoulder. The white creamy jizz slid down from his lower back to his ass; it looked fucking amazing seeing so much of his spent marking the taunt sexy arachnid. Eddie stepped away, feeling irritated with his symbiote; he was losing his composure.

The brunette stirred, moaning in pain as he finally lifts his eyes open. A painful headache served as a painful reminder of what happened a few moments ago. The police call, a construction site, Venom, falling, yes he remembered. Speaking of, Venom stood before him with his mask pulled back. Eddie Brock, leaning against a concrete wall, had the cockiest grin Peter’s ever seen.

“Our Sleeping Beauty is awake,” Eddie teased.

“Look..uh it’s obvious your plan was to lure me here and hold me captive but you overkilled on the webbing.” Spider-Man pointed out. 

“We can’t have you swinging all over the place before the joining ritual, can we? No, you’re about to serve a much greater purpose than hauling criminals over to Rikers. We’ve chosen you to host of our mate.” That’s when Peter noticed a familiar white symbol covering his chest. Shit, it was his old black suit when he had the Venom symbiote but he couldn’t hear its voice nor was it responding to his thoughts. 

“You should feel honored, it’s your chance to extend your legacy beyond your lifetime. My symbiote is giving me muscle and youth. Yours will feed that smart brain of yours and make you stronger.”

“Considering our history together, giving your girlfriend slime over to your greatest enemy is not the best idea you’ve had.” Something was nagging Peter ever since he awoke, a sensation of a warm ooze slowly dripping down his lower back. One quick look over his shoulder and to his horror, he immediately recognized the pearly substance.

“You sick fuck! You used my body while I was unconscious!” Eddie shrugged his shoulders. 

The air around him reeked of sex. The black suit made every nerve ending on Peter’s body extremely sensitive thus he could feel the warm release sliding off his ass and the backs of his thighs. Peter shuddered, trying to ignore the flush of color that settled on his face. Venom merely smiled while stroking himself, amused by the Spider’s flustered state.

“Parker, you need to realized how utterly pointless it is to resist us.”

“But why me?”

“When a Klyntar remains separated from its hive for long periods of time, the need to reproduce grows stronger. If this need isn’t fulfilled promptly, the symbiote releases a ‘psychic scream’ that can be heard by other Klyntar. One so happened to answer our call and is now attached to your lovely body. This heat will calm itself once we fully empty my load into your body and the symbiote will bear our offspring. Our includes yourself, Parker. You’re about to be a parent.”

“That won’t complicate things. Eddie, I’m straight and to be honest, Venom creeps me out. We’re incompatible! And that cock of yours is freakin’ huge!” Peter nudged his head, implying the monster length pointed straight at him. 

“Come on Parker! Don’t tell us you never thought about it. You know how good you look in that suit. Maybe deep down inside, you’re a little bit curious what our tongue can do. You’re in college right? So, it’s the perfect time for experimenting!” His claws raked over Parker’s chest.

“Alright, let’s make a bet. We’re going to test your sexual fluidity. For one minute, we get to do anything to your body. If you’re truly repulsed by us, you’ll stay flaccid.” Spider-Man opened his mouth to say something but considered the bet for moment.

“The odds are stacked against me. Physical stimulation will trigger a response regardless if I want it to happen or not.”

“That’s why there’s a time limit. One minute, that’s all we’re asking.” If Peter focused on Venom’s grotesque face, he could easily win the bet even with fifteen minutes on the clock. 

“Alright...you’re on but no tentacles.” Venom’s black inky tendrils shot from his massive chiseled back and wrapped around Peter's arms, legs, and waist. They tore apart Venom’s webbing and gently laid him on the ground. Peter’s dismay his arms were pinned against his back with webbing as a precaution.

Venom slithered over between Peter’s thighs. The boy shivered from his warm breath and sharp claws tracing his inner thigh. The suit - having a mind of its own - sudden contracted tightly against Peter’s skin, exposing his cock. The suit acted like a second layer of skin with his nerve endings intact! That long serpent tongue made its grand appearance, saliva dripping from the mencing row of sharp teeth. Peter’s blood rushed south, anticipating the first tongue to ever caress his dick. Granted it was Venom between his legs and not some hot chick but maybe it won’t be as bad as he thought. Underneath the mask, Eddie was - admittedly - handsome with slightly long blond locks on top and cut short on the sides with vivid blue eyes. His hands felt experienced, though Venom was using Peter’s memories against him by exposing all of his weak spots. Jesus, he was rock hard in fifteen seconds flat.

“Looks like we won. Now it’s time to claim our prize.” 


	2. So, Are We a Thing Now?

“Sorry but you didn’t pass go.” One thing the Spider had over the black suited corrupter was agility. Though his arms were tied behind his back, he used Venom’s well-defined shoulder caps to tumble on his back and hopped back up on his feet. No time for a quirk retort, the black suited Spider bolted for the exit.

Running with a raging hard on was proven to be somewhat difficult but he didn’t exactly have an escape plan all worked out in his head. Once his adrenaline started pumping, the suit covered his face with the signatured Spidey mask and it thickened to safely secure his more vulnerable parts. Venom screamed out in pure rage before he pursued the escaping captive. Fortunately, his speed has increased along with his dexterity which meant he had decent chance of getting out with his virginity intact. Peter cringed at the thought of getting impaled by the beast. He was jumping from one steel beam to the next without skipping a beat. Damn, he missed the black suit. Okay, the suit made him into an adrenaline junkie asshole but it had its perks in the beginning. Suddenly he remembered the superior strength that came with the whole symbiote package. With a little effort, Peter broke through the tough webbing around his wrists. No time to celebrate since he barely dodged a massive shapeless arm coming from Venom’s back.

It sounded like a tornado was chasing him, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Alright, he spotted the ceiling window from which he came in. All he had to do was climb the scaffolding leading up to it and then it’s all aces. Fuck, Venom was catching up and he looked pissed. When aggravated enough, Venom doubles in size into a massive slick blob with enough strength to rival the Hulk. Spider-Man was a few jumps away from the exit when his hand slipped! Then the other hand lost its grip too! Great, more of that Parker luck. He fell and attempted to activate his natural web slingers but came out empty. A few minutes with the black suit and broke already?

Down below, a sea of a thousand black tendrils threaded together, creating a safety net for the falling Spider. _How thoughtful of him._ But once he landed, the pitch colored ink grabbed a hold of his entire body and wouldn’t let go. They lovingly wrapped themselves along each toned limb, having their feeling for the Spider. Hopefully, this won’t turn into an anime porn scene with tentacles working every hole of his body; he already had enough action for one night.

“Nice try, little Spider but it was rude to not to consult with your Other first about your plans of escaping.” Peter flinched when he realized that his own suit was working against him; a nice little variable that he didn’t prepare for.

“Our patience with our Spider is running thin! You need to be punished,” The tendrils tightened its grip, emphasizing his anger. Hastily, he was pulled back and placed on the ground with his neck and arms still bounded. He sat in between Venom’s legs as if he were a peasant bowing down to his King but that was the least of his concerns when an nine inch python was standing tall right in front of him. Fuck, Venom could go zero to sixty in a few seconds flat. Peter repelled back, smelling the heavy musk of Venom’s scent but the tendrils pulled him forward until the purple heavily veined cock brushed up against his face. His traitorous mask melted off, exposing his normal college kid persona to his enemy.

"We want you to suck us off."

"Ha! You're joking right?" The restraints tightened against the struggling hero; he would break his jaw off that thing. _Alright, Parker. Think. Think!_

The ceiling window wasn’t too far away. All he needed to do was distract Venom one more time for his last chance to escape but he won’t go scot-free like before. He had to lower Venom’s guard down first and there was only one way to do it. That sinking feeling in his stomach told him that he would have to fulfil Venom’s wishes. Maybe he could jerk him off before having to blow him. That wouldn't be too bad, would it?

Once he relaxed his body, the restraints loosen their grip. Alright, it shouldn't be too difficult, he's seen the act performed plenty of times on PornHub. Peter used both hands to grip the extremely wide circumference of Venom’s shaft. He slowly started shifting up and down, monitoring his captor's reactions. He saw Venom roll his head back with a sinister smile creeping on his face. _Gross._ Peter quicken his pace, feeling the massive physique tense up. Veins were protruding out along his length, pumping blood to maintain its steel like hardness to the beat of his pulse. The faster his hands were, the more pre-cum leaked from the tip. _He's really getting off on this._

-*-

Feeling those silky symbiote-covered fingers around his shaft made him shudder and whine. Completely touched starved from the lack of physical activity needed to lull his heat cycle, the simply act felt euphoric. Venom’s hips matched the Spider’s rhythm, chasing that blissful white light breaking through his lust-filled clouded mind. But it wasn’t what they wanted nor demanded from the boy who was stalling to avoid serving his punishment. No matter, since the Venom symbiote was pushing the boy closer to his aching cock. “Open that pretty mouth of yours.”

Peter obediently do what he's told and planted those full lips on the leaking tip. A cautious tongue poked out and trace the slit. The taste was strange but not entirely unpleasant. He heard a low growl which meant that he was doing something right. The faster he could get him off; the sooner he could escape. When he gained enough courage, he took more of him in his mouth, covering the entire head. This time, Venom moaned at the tight encasement. Getting bolder and bolder, Peter made tiny flicks around the sensitive head, tasting more of his flavor. It left Vemon shouting for more. Here he was, on his knees, sucking off a dangerous criminal, being degraded and forced into submission. So why was his dick harder than it's ever been before?

-*-

“Deeper…” Venom purred. Taking his big hand and carding those gargoyle-like fingers through his thick spiky hair. Somehow a few more inches seem to pass with ease. Fuck, Parker looked like a fucking porn star with those luscious lips worshipping his every inch, staring into his white fiery ghost eyes.

 _Incredible_! Both Eddie and his Other shouted in unison together. Eddie would’ve emptied his wallet for a blowjob like this. It was a suitable punishment indeed; the boy was a quick learner. They’ve waited for this moment for far too long. All those lonely nights when they had only each other satisfy their carnal needs. They would think of their Spider in a number of positions that his enhanced limber form could take. There was plenty of time to try all those positions out before the night was over. Venom leaned back, forcing Parker to stand on all fours so he could get a good look at his ass from above. Much to his splendor, the boy was painfully hard, thrusting into nothingness, desperate for some sort of relief.

The sinister duo knew the Newcomer played a part in the Spider's loosen inhibitions. Undoubtedly, the boy would be gnaw off his own limbs before giving into his sadistic demands but their symbiote companion differ greatly from Venom. It had more patience and better self control which the Venom symbiote lacked and ultimately caused Parker’s rejection. It was far too easy to get addicted to the boy's brilliant mind with limitless sense of empathy and compassion for his kind. Parker descended further along his length but it still wasn’t enough. It was time to take matters into his own hands, Venom grabbed Spider-Man’s head and thrust inside that tight mouth of his.

Peter choked, tears formed in the corners of his eyes, the beast wasn't allowing him to breath. His tongue clashed wildly against the soft velvety texture of the symbiote covered skin. The prick inside his mouth twitched, ready to shoot its load.

It was a mere few more flicks of his tongue before he felt the imposing creature arched into Peter's mouth, shouting through his release. Spasm after spasm, he could taste the salty bitterness of his spent until it overflowed inside his stomach. It was never ending! Peter tried to pull back to get air but Venom wasn’t finished with him yet as his face reddened, desperately trying to pull back while strong tendrils pinned him down. Finally, Venom quickly pulled out and stroked himself a few more times to shoot the last of his spent all over Peter’s face. When the Spider finally managed to catch his breath, he spat in disgust.

“Great! Wonderful! You just had to pull out and give me a facial. What? Swallowing gallons of your cum and almost drowning in it wasn't hot enough for you?” He wiped off the mess, completely oblivious that he was licking his fingers clean.

“We saw you enjoying yourself while sucking us off.”

“In your dreams, buddy,” Peter mumbled under his breath. Venom peaked down to find any evidence of the Spider’s supposed dissatisfaction but only found quite the opposite, which he attempted to hide. He lunged at him, pinning him down to the ground by pushing on the backs of his knees until they were right beside his head. If only Parker could see his face, flushed with eyes heavy from pent-up lust. His whole body wanted to be taken, just why couldn’t the boy admit that to himself?

“You stayed hard while you were serving us with your mouth! You loved sucking our cock didn't you?” To the boy's horror, he was in fact, still aroused. Venom licked the inside of this thigh, which invoked a very indecent reaction.

“No, it's not true,” the Spider uttered, ashamed of his lack of self-control.

The hulk-size monster stood up with tentacles replacing where his hands were. His cock stood hard and long once more as if he didn’t jerk off in more than a month. He bent down to hit his dick on his entrance, hinting on what’s to come.

Oh God, Venom wasn't bluffing! He was really gonna get fucked! Spider-Man started to struggle against the strong black tendrils. He looked down to his tight hole, glistening in what appeared to be some sort of lubricant coming from his own body! Eyes widen at the thought that his body was transforming to accommodate the needs of sex hungry monster; the teen was running out of options.

“This could go one of two ways. Your first time could either be extremely painful or so blissful, you’ll never get hard for another soul for the rest of your life. All you have to do is let your symbiote takeover. Let it control you because we won’t stop. We’re far too gone to be gentle and patient with you.” The threat sent shivers down Peter’s spine. Fuck it, he was too horny to spare himself the heroic pride. The pressure Venom applied to his tight hole was unbearable enough. A small nod signaled his captor to begin his descent. Peter watched as his hole openly accepted the large purplish tip. It was all pleasure. Pure, rapturous pleasure flooded his system as his body got deflowered. It wasn’t possible! It’s supposed to hurt! Oh fuck, his hole was pulling him in, hungry to be plowed and stretched!

-*-

“Oh, God!” the boy shouted. Judging by Parker’s facial expressions, he didn’t cry out in pain but rather in unexpected pleasure shock. Holy fuck, the boy was tight! The Newcomer did its best to prep the hot channel for his thick length. Inch by inch, Venom had to bury his claws in his palms to hold back his premature climax. The young hero certainly had an effect over the giant creature. The way his lean, well-defined muscles tensed up at the intrusion. Those big brown eyes filled with uncontrollable lust and conflict for his enemy. Those full lips quivered from the loud moans and gasps of encouragement to claim him harder and faster, driving him to the sharp edge of nothingness.

Finally, Venom bottomed out finally as he counted from 100 and back to regain composure; he won’t be outdone by the web slinger. He growled once Parker clenched, pulling him closer and locking him inside his body. _Our Spider...he’s ours. Look at him. He takes pleasure from us_ , Eddie’s Other reminded him. Venom willed his hips to move but he needed more time to adjust to the tight sheath around his cock.

A steadily but shaking pace was eventually established. Parker’s eyes widen, feeling his veiny dick ram inside him with superior human strength. Venom needed to even out a very uneven playing field by seeking out his tender sweet spot that would make the boy melt. After trying a number of different angles, Parker picked up on conquest.

"You won't make me cum. You're a disgusting monster and you won't win this time." He knew Venom wouldn’t take him seriously since he was moaning like a bitch in heat. His resolve was dissipating faster with each powerful and precise hit of his sex gland.

“Keep saying that while you thrust your hips against mine,” Venom said in Eddie’s voice.

Peter shuddered. He wanted to finally end his self-inflicting torture and give in. He was only human and every nerve in his entire body was on fire! Fuck, all the sex in the world couldn’t prepare him for this. A few thrusts more, the final wall of perseverance came crumbling down. Spider-Man wrapped his legs around Venom’s thick waist, clinging onto a wall of pure strength and started pulling Venom deeper inside of him. He pinched his hardened nipples to overload his senses. His captor’s cock really felt wonderful and Peter could finally admit to himself of that fact. He rotated his hips so Venom would hit every nerve bundled up in his body. Shit, it was ready too much! The familiar warmth sensation spread out throughout this limber form.

“Oh God! Fuck, Venom! Holy, shit! I’m cumming!! Fill me!” In a roaring tidal wave of intense breathtaking pleasure, Peter came hard without so much as a finger stroking himself to completion. It was nothing he’s ever experienced before. It was like falling from a skyscraper without web slingers or driving into a pool of cold water on a hot summer’s day. Ropes of cum landed on his white spider symbol. He already wanted to experience the rush once more.

-*-

The way the Spider’s abs tensed up and his tight slick walls clenched and pulled Venom further inside his body, brought on his own orgasm. He roared, his voice echoing and vibrating throughout the construction site. Finally, his heat that started a month ago started to finally alleviate itself. The Spider was truly perfect and he’ll need to be marked. If his Klyntar instincts were correct - which they normally were - everybody that came in contact with his mate would start lusting for him. An unfortunate ancestral side effect from the heat to call more potentially stronger and faster mates.

The sheer amount of seed should’ve been absorbed by the Newcomer and harvested to produce the strongest offspring possible. But one couldn't be too careful and so it was decided that a few more rounds with the boy should safety ensure a successful insemination. He grabbed the boneless figure from the ground and flipped him on his hands and knees.

“What are you doing?” Panic rose quickly deep within Peter’s chest. Venom spread his cheeks to see his pearly load spilling out from his hole and down to his scrotum. The Spider performed perfectly and seeing him thoroughly fucked and overwhelmed by the handless orgasm that Venom triggered, was enough to his get his cock hard again.

"No, that’s not physically possible," Peter whimpered.

“If you think the night is over by fucking only once, you're sadly mistaken.” Without warning, Venom trusted inside Peter once again, bottoming out almost immediately. The doggy-style position got him balls deep inside, hitting spots he couldn't before. His mate moaned, thrusting back to get him deeper. The abnormal tightness enveloped him again as he fell on top of Peter’s back. The two symbiotes started latched onto each other and formed one massive suit between enemies. Peter grasped at the sudden connection; three other minds melted with his own. They were one mind over multiple senses, sharing each other's memories and emotions.

-*-

The night went on. In a few positions, either Peter or Venom came too quickly, only lasting for few minutes. The symbiote didn’t count those occurrences but their final tally would added up to four splendid fuck sessions. Venom flooded his hot channel over and over again, taking in so much delight in seeing the boy's face in twisted agonizing pleasure. He licked and caress every inch of skin, feeling the wonderful texture of the suit; the little spider's body was a work of art. The boy moaned, quivered, begged for Venom’s cock to keep bringing him to the sweet edge of oblivion.

He leaned back against Venom’s chest, letting the serpent tongue lick his elongated neck. Peter reached up and placed his hand on the back of Venom’s neck, encouraging his exploration. Startled by gesture, Venom trailed up to Peter’s mouth, immediately demanding entrance inside the youth’s mouth. It was granted with eagerness. Since Peter’s mouth was normal human shaped, the snake-like tongue couldn't fully fit inside. But his symbiote eased his discomfort and opened his throat to accept the massive muscle. There was no gentleness in the kiss. It was violating as Venom reached down to the deepest part of his mouth, fucking his mouth like he was fucking his hole but it felt good, so good.

“We need...to...mark you,” Venom breathlessly stated as he broke off the kiss.

“Why?” Peter couldn’t will himself to decipher his meaning.

“Because you are ours now and we need to claim you as our own.”

Peter smiled and started to thrust his hips to meet Venom’s. He pulled Venom’s head down once more but this time, giving him permission to mark him. Sharp teeth and plenty of salvia came down hard on his neck, the stinging pain made the mark all the more real and everlasting. It was done. Claimed, owned, and dominated by the lethal protector and it never felt better. Bring himself back to the present, a sore and an exhausted Peter Parker, felt his fourth orgasm build to impossible heights. Tears formed as it was an indicator that his next climax would be just as intense as the last one. Peter’s body shifted and shook. He felt the hot gushing streams filling his tight hole which drove the Spider to his own edge, screaming into Venom’s mouth.

Exhausted and content, the Newcomer allowed its host to slip into a deep sleep while its new mate carried them both away into the early dawn sky.


	3. Dream or denying reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I was working on a side SpideyVenom story and kept rewriting chapter 3 over and over again.

The clock read 1:14 AM as Peter rubbed the tiredness out of his bloodshot eyes. Passing off a crucial hematology experiment granted the college student access to the lab after hours but he wasn’t here for a project. Call it a self-superhero medical check up since visiting a doctor would certainly raise a few questions. He seemed more tired as of late, barely keeping up with the petty low level criminals. There were nights where he crashed on his dorm bed and woke up twelve hours later. Thinking back, he could attribute the whole cause of all of his symptoms to that one feverish dream he had two weeks back. The mere thought of Venom pinning him down and fucking him without mercy sent shivers down his spine. Fortunately, he woke up the next morning with nothing but a slight headache and dry mouth. He concluded that it was all a terrible dream since his Spidey suit was still left in tack and he felt no soreness or pain that one would associate from getting pounded multiple times. Easy to chalk it up on being a horny teenage virgin, right?

But these last few weeks, his body was telling him a different story. Exhaustion, hunger and emotional imbalances were not symptoms of any virus or disease he knew of. Pressures from his normal life could easily contributed to those symptoms but this time, he felt physically and emotionally off. He didn’t want to escalate this to the Avengers or Dr. Strange, not without trying to find the answers for himself. First step, blood work needed to be done. He loaded a few slides with his blood sample for a few more final tests, and slid the glass underneath the microscope. Ultimately, no abnormalities are detected. Fuck, so far all tests were either normal or inconclusive which was normal for a mutate. Maybe it was just a dream and he’s stressing out over nothing.

The dream haunted him in other ways. Peter found himself questioning his whole identity. One was either straight, bi or gay or at least that’s what life has taught him so far. Not that he would oppose of such fantasies but he never considered them either. He was straight as far as he knew and he referenced back to his still lingering crush on MJ to prove it. It was all too overwhelming for a busy college freshman who happens to fight criminals on the side. Speaking of, it’s been weeks since hearing or seeing the lethal protector.

_“Parker, you need to realized how utterly pointless it is to resist us.”_

Peter jerked from his chair after he could’ve sworn someone whispered that familiar sentence into his ear. Maybe it was time to add paranoia to his list of symptoms. From time to time, he felt like he was being watched. Even when he was alone in his dorm room, jerking off like there’s no tomorrow, he still felt a sinister pair of eyes watching him. Admittedly, it turned him on. He recently ditched the crappy free porn clips and referenced back to his vivid Venom dream. Recently, normal porn didn’t quite cut it anymore. It all seemed incredibly dull without any sense of urgency to get fucked until their holes was filled to the brim. Or the lack of a telepathic sentient mind to heighten all senses and share each other’s pleasure in their sexual exploration of each other’s bodies. Holy fuck, where did that come from? He could feel the blood rushing down south at the mere recollection of impossible positions, multiple orgasms that nearly broke his sanity with all the unnatural and alien-induced stamina.

These images were too vivid, too real. He could describe in perfect detail the texture of his serpent like tongue explored and violated every part of his body, from his armpits to his toes, Venom tasted the sweat off of his trembling body. There wasn’t an inch of skin that was left unexplored by the lethal protector. His oversized body pressed hard against his lithe frame, preventing him from set his own pace as Venom thrusted violently inside of him.

Peter shook his head, regaining whatever little focus he had during the late night to start cleaning up the lab for the night. Shit, he tucked his boner underneath his belt and waistband of his pants; how eighth grade of him. On his way out, he thanked Richard the Security Guard, again for letting him use the lab and went back to the freshman dorm building.

-*-

The bright late morning came too early for the exhausted teen. Peter awoke from the sounds of his new best friend, banging his girlfriend in his own narrow twin bed from underneath the sheets. Nobody said that Flash Thompson was a classy guy. The young couple were uncomfortably free spirited around Peter. Maybe that’s why he had that terribly weird sex dream, because he was constantly surrounded by it! Flash threw his head back and saw his fully awake roommate shifting awkwardly in his bed.

“Hey, Pete.”

“Hey, Flash. Hi, Stacy.” He heard a muffled ‘Hi’ back from underneath the comforter. She was your typical hot chick with an impossibly skinny waist and a small frame; in other words, Flash’s type. She was a sweetheart to Peter, trying to hook him up with one of her friends. Her recent matchmaking endeavors tapered off after a cringe-worthy scene with one of her sorority sisters at her last house party. Yeah, definitely not a ladies man.

“Uh, don’t mind me guys. I’ll be taking a shower. Continue on.” Peter reached for his shower caddy and a fresh towel while slipping into his flip flops. He was out the door when Flash called his name.

“Hey, Pete.”

“Yeah?” Peter quickly turned away when he saw a little bit too much from the peeled back blanket. “Cheese and rice, Flash! Finish up before talking to me!”

Flash shrugged. “Don’t worry, bro. You’ll find a chick that’ll dig your smarts.” He winked in an all knowing ‘Hey it’s college, you should be banging girls like rabbits’ kind of way.

On cue, Stacy wiggled her way from underneath her boyfriend. “Yeah, I’ve got a ton of nerdy girlfriends that would find you really cute.”

“Okay you guys. Thank you for your concern. I’m hittin’ the showers and studying for the rest of my Saturday.”

“You’re never gonna get laid with that kind of attitude,” Flash joked. His attention was redirected to the beautiful and patiently waiting blonde directly beneath him.

-*-

Despite getting nine continuous hours of sleep, he still felt exhausted. Still, essays weren’t going to write themselves. On his way to the main library, he thought about his personal life which he didn’t think much of since school work, superheroing and his family took up most of his time. He graduated a bit early and most of his friends were still in school, so Flash and Stacy are his only friends on campus. By ‘most of his friends’, he meant MJ, which she said she was thinking about ESU next year but she was also looking out of state too.

Peter walked across the main courtyard until he spotted a familiar speck of red hair from a crowd of prospecting high school students. _Speaking of..._

“MJ?” He ran up to catch her eyes.

"Peter!" She gave him a big heartfelt hug, her smile bright and expressive as usual. “How’s your first year?” Her voice sounded genuinely excited to see him. It's been a few months since the last time he saw her.

“Doing great...uh, how about you?” His fingers fidgeted in his pocket, already itching to give her his number this time.

“Just touring the ESU, thinking about which school I want to go to this fall.” It was known throughout their graduating class that Peter got on ESU on a full scholarship. He was the envy of every student who would have to take out loans to through college. The attention was enough to send Peter back in his introvert shell but it didn’t matter to MJ. She never treated him any differently.

“Well...ESU is the best college in the world. I mean, you’re close to the city. The professors are great. They have an on-campus housing program for all the students. A large cafeteria. No but seriously, it’s a good school.”

“I’m glad you got accepted. No one deserved the full scholarship more than you did. You were always so smart, Peter.”

“Hey, you’re not so bad yourself.” It felt like a real moment of connection, a small hint of self-confidence breaking through. Maybe the infamous Parker luck was finally running out.

“Hey, Pete!” The shout came from a voice that Peter didn’t recognized. He ignored it at first but the accent sounded so familiar. Distinctly Brooklyn but he didn’t know anyone who’s from that city. The brunette turned around and to his absolute horror, saw Eddie fucking Brock aka Venom, crossing the grassy lawn to join in on their conversation. No way was this happening! The rosy flush of Peter’s bashfulness quickly left his face, leaving a pale sickly color in its wake. Donning a black leather jacket, fitted jeans and black t-shirt underneath, Eddie attracted much attention from the students passing by. Begrudgingly, the man was attractive and for some reason, Peter’s eyes lingered for a few moments longer.

-*-

Eddie and his Other felt the adrenaline rush once they locked eyes with their mate. It’s been two weeks since their first joining ritual and they’ve been the teetering on the blink of claiming what was rightfully theirs. They watched from afar, observing their mate’s behavior. He seemed to have either forgotten the whole experience or choose to ignore it but the unexpected visit and the expression on the boy’s face told them more than enough.

MJ’s smiled never faltered. “Who’s this?” she asked as Eddie stood next to Peter, sliding his arm around his slender but sculpted waist. The boy merely stiffened at his touch but didn’t move away. Eddie gripped his skin, leaving bruises to mark his territory. Too bad the boy has quick healing abilities.

“Well, Pete. Aren’t ya going to introduce me to this lovely redhead?” Eddie winked at her which caused her smile to grow even wider.

“Hey, MJ, this Eddie Brock,” He was about to say friend or acquaintance before Eddie cut in.

“Family friend,” She accepted his friendly handshake with grace. Very beautiful and friendly, he could easily see why Parker had such a crush on her.

“Nice to me meet you.” The group of high school students were filing in front of the main library which caught MJ’s attention.

“I have to go, I’m gonna miss my tour group. I’ll see you around, Peter. It was nice meeting you, Eddie.” With a carefree wave, Peter’s high school crush was gone.

Once she’s out of earshot, Eddie turned around and that sinister gleam in his eyes. The memories of that night came crashing in, nearly overwhelming Peter’s senses. The scent of cologne mixed with Eddie’s own masculine musk was enough to make Peter groan with desire as the other man turned him around and pulled him closer.

“No text, no note, not even a phone call? Jeez, I thought there was something between us.” Good to hear that Parker still has his sarcastic wit intact. After two long weeks, both Eddie and his symbiote could feel the pleasure building up inside, from his feet to his fingertips, every single nerve ending and cell felt as if it was on fire. Eddie growled but it sounded came from a beast whose reclaiming its territory. He arousal grew due to the close proximity of his mate, and no doubt Parker could feel it too.

“Can you feel that? I bet you’d like to take care of it, don’t you?” Eddie thrusted his hips. He was just well endowed even without his symbiote body-altering capabilities, Peter noted. It would’ve been a perfect time to push him off and run for the hills but his body wouldn’t move. Holy shit, he felt a hand on his ass.

“No, it wasn’t real. It was just a messed up dream that I had. I’d would never fuck you willingly.” Eddie chuckled at the boy’s self-denial. Perhaps getting felt up in front of his classmates wasn’t the best idea for the normally introverted kid. He scanned around, remember the old campus layout. There was a storage room that wasn’t too far from here that they could resume their activities in private.

Next thing Peter knew he was being shoved into a storage closet filled with sport equipment. The door slammed shut behind them. Eddie stood back, pure hunger and lust fueled the flames behind his icy blue eyes. He wanted to give into this pure cardenal instinct to submit and give into his physical desires. The brunette stepped backwards for every forward step the other took. Eddie, tired of playing games, finally closed in, grinding his hips against the others once again. “I hate you,” Peter bitterly stated as he nipped at Eddie’s ear.

Eddie chuckled darkly. “It’s doesn’t matter. The joining ritual was a success. We’re physically bonded to each other. No one can come between us.” Each passing moment, rough hands explored what was theirs until they found what they were looking for, a small bump on his middle upper back.

“We see our offspring is growing as expected.”

That’s when the younger man pushed himself away and broke free from his strong grip.

“What!? It’s not like one of those chestbursters from Aliens, is it?”

“Just a few symbiotes feeding off of your emotions. If you only allowed your symbiote to completely bond with you, you wouldn’t be having symptoms.”

“My symbiote?”

“Yes, the one you’ve been carrying this whole time.”

Peter’s jaw dropped. He dared not to look down because he could feel his clothing shift over his skin. He immediately recognized that familiar liquid ooze lightly brushing over his body to form his Spidey suit. He witness the raw desire coursing through Eddie as he morphed into his Venom suit, letting only his face to remain untouched. Sure enough, Peter found himself in the same symbiote suit from two weeks ago. He felt exposed and completely naked under Eddie’s hungry gaze.

“Touch yourself,” he commanded.

He obeyed and slowly let his hand travel down his slender torso and gripped around the base of his harden shaft. Fuck, his never felt this horny in his entire short existence. That night taught him so much about his body and how pleasurable prostate stimulation could be. Peter could Eddie was getting off on this. Peter willed himself to go on autopilot, letting the sensations guide him. His fingers took the form of claws, much like Venom’s. He never had this happen to him before with the first symbiote. “Did we tell you to stop?” The shaky breath betrayed him, sounding less intimidating than before. Venom didn’t seem to be phased by the transformation. The black suited Spider wrapped his hand around his shaft once more and resumed his pace. Soon, large imposing claws gripped his thighs, spreading his legs further apart. Venom picked up and laid the Spider down on the ground, hovering over him like a hunter who's about to strike.

“You’re not allowed to cum. Not without permission.” The imposing man slide down, lips traveled down his v-shaped path to his groin, never breaking eye contact. Everything felt too good. He cringed at the thought of normal ‘vanilla’ sex with anyone. How limiting sex could be without two telepathic alien Could Venom really blame him for thinking that night was just a dream? Peter was already leaking the clear pre-cum from his tip and he hasn’t even been touched yet! Eddie reached his sac, giving him small licks and kisses on the delicate spongy skin. Oh fuck, he was so close!

“Please, stop!” Peter cried out. It was all too much. Suddenly, a shift in mood prompted Eddie to draw back. At first, Peter figured he wanted to shift his position but when he heard a sigh coming, he propped himself on his elbows to see what was the hold up. Eddie stood up and morphed back to his normal black leather jacket and jeans. He was leaving him?

“Wa-wait. Where are you going?” The absence of his touch was already missed, still achingly hard and leaking over his taut stomach. “We won’t take our mate against his will. If he says, stop. Then we will stop. We will monitor your progress but once our offspring is born, you will no longer be our mate.” Eddie turned his back and headed for the door. Really, the blond was going to leave him like this. At first, the pain of rejection felt all too real. But hell, he what was he thinking! First, a relationship between two aliens shouldn’t involve two humans with NOTHING in common. Second, Eddie/Venom was their enemy and even though Venom cleaned up their act, he still couldn’t support the lethal methods he used against criminals. Third, he believed to be straight...right? Not that he liked to put labels on things but it just never occurred to him that men could be another option.

Peter fell back after hearing the door close behind him. He needed a few minutes to collect himself and reassess the situation. _What the fuck just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm picturing actor, Dan Stevens from The Guest as Eddie Brock. Worth the rental and a quick google image search. ;) You'll thank me later.


	4. Yeah, Gonna Need Some Help After All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge update! Thanks for hanging in there!

The front door couldn’t close fast enough for the trembling teen. Much to Peter’s relief, Flash and Stacy left for the weekend which meant he had the room all to himself. Despite his agnostic beliefs, Peter muttered a ‘thank you’ prayer for the miracle of privacy for what he was about to do; jerking off without shame. Venom didn’t just trigger a simple case of the blue balls, it was a burning heat-induced need that ran through his veins which left his mutate-enhanced body a jittery stumbling mess as he fumbled with his belt. Regret twisted his stomach. If only he kept his mouth shut. Apparently, Venom was the ‘respect personal boundaries’ type of guy. Aannnddd, why was that a bad thing?

Peter was glad he stopped, really. A rejection he was happy to receive. What the scumbag did was completely unforgivable! Peter was stuck with another symbiote with a side bonus of Venom’s offspring. He had every right to be pissed! But fuck, that didn’t stop the ache in his groin to feel those claws on his skin again. The dominant power Venom had over him was incredibly intoxicating. The Klyntar made its appearance again by morphing from Peter’s streetwear to the silky skin-like wrap covering his body. He laid stomach down on his bed, thrusting his hips to into the mattress. He whimpered at the friction and yes, he reduced himself to bed humping like he was thirteen again. 

He really didn’t tell him to stop. His plea was more like, ‘Please stop, this is too much but I kinda want you to continue’. When the friction wasn’t enough, the brunette flipped over on his back and started to pump his shaft at a rapid pace to purge his lust-induced fever. He spread his legs further, as if he had those blue icy eyes watching him again. Fuck, Peter never noticed how goddamn hot the ex-criminal was. He was way out of his league. What did he see in an awkward nerd like him? Venom could easily have anyone he wanted but he picked him. The thought of Venom crawling above his body made curses and moans spill out of his mouth. He wasn’t breaking his moral code by fantasizing about an ex-villain, was he?

His tip was leaking its clear fluid already. Holy shit, he was so fucking close. There was a faint voice chanting Venom’s name, syncing with the fast beating of his heart. He stood up on his knees, thrusting his hips into his fist. The Newcomer intervened, forming tentacles and pressed them against his entrance. He pushed against the teasing pressure but his symbiote refused to breach him. He groaned in frustration. No matter since his hand was doing most of the work. One hard pinch of his nipple forced Peter to remember who he belong to - who claimed him for their own. His body stilled, eyes open wide to an incredible climax that's topped every solo session he’s ever had. Ropes of cum shot through the air and covered his fist. He was still going, as waves of pleasure overwhelmed all of his senses until his mind wasn’t capable of sustaining one coherent thought. Finally, his body went limp. Jesus, he felt like he was in a boxing match with Rhino. The symbiote-covered Spider was in deep and it’ll take more than a cold shower to purge his system of everything related to the man who took his virginity. The alien goo saved him a cleanup job by absorbing every last drop his hot load that pooled on his taut stomach.

But the hunger still lingered inside his post-euphoric mind. It wasn’t enough. He could feel his heat was slowly building up again. Peter sighed, realizing the symbiote situation was far beyond his control; he’ll need outside help. Before he gives into physical exhaustion, he stumbled around for his phone charging on his nightstand. There was a number he memorized, given to him with the utmost trust with specific instructions. _Use only once and no calls, only texts._ His quicker than average thumbs worked the keyboard. Once he hit the 'send' button, he barely had enough energy to place his phone back on its charger before his eyes closed. Peter won’t remember the thin black strains covering him with a blanket, massaging the sore muscles all around his symbiote “bump” before turning off the lights in his dorm room apartment.

-*-

Peter’s phone buzzed with a text reply. With one sleepy eye open, the message only contained an address and a time to meet. He breathed a sigh of relief that his contact responded to his message. There was a fifty-fifty chance that the phone number was disconnected or no longer in service. The time only gave him an hour to make the trip north. Peter pulled the bedcovers off to see that his symbiote took the night off, leaving him completely naked. He reached for the tightly locked up Spidey suit hidden underneath his bed. A lighter from his toolkit almost singed his only suit left after Venom destroy the first one but it failed to react to sudden heat. He stuffed his symbiote-free suit inside his book bag and he was out the door with lightning speed. 

The address lead him to an old abandoned military installation. Once a training facility for young recruits turned into video game fodder for an online FPS. The only source of light was a low wattage light bulb inside an open crate elevator. Spider-Man figured it was a sign from his friend. Once inside, he pressed the lower level buttons until one finally glowed and triggered the doors to close. The sound of shifting old gears and a sudden joint didn’t trigger his Spider senses but that didn’t prevent him from nearly jumping out of his skin.

The doors opened to a damp basement level, empty with a few broke crates towards the back. The walls were covered in graffiti with a few broke beer bottles on the floor. An irrational thought cross Spider-Man’s mind after exiting the elevator. Maybe he got the wrong address or it was an elaborate trap. A little further along inside, his fears diminished when he saw the familiar curly hair and shoulders slumped forward silhouette in front of a glowing monitor. 

“I didn’t think you’d respond. You’re a bit of a celebrity after saving New York.”

Dr. Bruce Banner turned around, not surprised by the echoing voice that broke the silence. He smiled and did an small wave to the hero that aided the innocent civilians during the Hulk Harlem incident. He had cameras hidden throughout the compound and saw Spider-Man entering the base. Normally, he wouldn’t be so discreet but he still had powerful enemies despite protection from the Avengers. 

“I don’t give out that number to just anyone. If a friend needs help, I do the best that I can. For now, the Hulk is under control and US military’s got their hands busy with cleaning up the city. The least I can do is start giving back to those who’ve helped me in the past. So, let’s start from the beginning, your text pretty vague.”

He told him everything, from that fateful night at the construction site, to his blood analysis results, and lastly this morning’s unexpected visit from Eddie Brock which ended in a symbiote/human jerking off session which thank goodness he had a mask on to hide his embarrassment. The good doctor thankfully didn’t interrupt him or interject any awkward questions that would’ve had him bolt for the nearest exit. Dr. Banner was quick with setting up the rest of his equipment which was a mashup of slightly old tech with brand new monitors and tablets courtesy of Stark Industries. 

“We can start with a physical.” Only Dr. Banner knew enough about mutate DNA for Spider-Man to trust his assessment. With a few swipes of an index finger on Banner's tablet, his entire body was scanned by floating cube-shaped sensors.

Bruce came up right behind him and handed him a his own tablet. The OS didn't resemble anything that's available in the consumer market. The interface was surprisingly intuitive, using familiar graphic symbols to run particular functions that Peter had to program himself into his own devices. The science bros - the public dubbed Bruce Banner and Tony Stark’s recent collaboration - outdid themselves again. The doctor immersed himself as the data collected by the sensors started to come through.

“It’s easy to see why Venom picked you among billions of other possibilities. Evolution’s fitness concept would point out that you have a body with the highest probability for survival and adaptability.”

“So, it wasn’t my sparkling personality?” Spider-Man asked in deadpan voice.

The doctor chuckled as his eyebrows raised up. “It could be that too. Like you said, the symbiote’s host is infatuated with you.” While Spider-Man was distracted by his tablet, Bruce quickly collected a blood sample for a culture analysis. The kid jumped but didn’t complain.

"Lucky for me."

“Problem is, we don’t know much about the Klyntar, let alone it’s anatomy. Any type of research done by Oscorp Labs when the symbiote was first captured has been grossly mishandled. We’ll need to start from square one in order to understand the Klyntar before we can start with your diagnosis.  First, we’ll have to figure out what type of symbiosis we’re dealing with here. Before, you experienced mood swings, increased aggression with Venom’s symbiote. Typical for an organism that feeds solely on phenylethylamine. A good hypothesis would be that the Klyntar are parasitic in nature. But you’ve been carrying this new symbiote for four weeks now. So far, no irregular behavioral patterns?” The Doctor was hovering above him, observing the bump that was growing steadily on his back. 

“Aside from day-to-day stress, I would say I haven’t been on any adrenalin seeking adventures.” 

Bruce was about to ask another question until some new data from both Peter’s blood sample and his CT scan came up on the seethru monitor.  “I don’t think we’re dealing with a parasitism relationship here and to back up that hypothesis, take a look at the results.” A few taps on the glass touchscreen brought up an intricate full-scale 3D model of his entire physiology. A few side notes pointing to various parts of the body popped up but the Doctor was zoomed in on his cerebral cortex.

“The production of neurotransmitters has increased nearly 25%, even your pre and postsynaptic membranes have increased permeability to match it.”

The Spider snapped his head back up. “What?!”  

Bruce nodded. “As a result, you have higher cognitive senses than you did before. I’ll need to run more tests and continue monitoring your progress. This could be the result from the symbiote or that fact that you’re…” Bruce trailed off. Thankfully, he didn’t say the dreadful ‘P’ word.

“It’s not entirely abnormal. Women experience hormonal fluctuations during pregnancy which increases the size of neurons in certain regions of the brain,” Bruce added.

“If it comes down to it, we could remove them without putting your life in danger. They haven’t co-oped with any of your vital systems.” The thought of harming anyone of his offspring made his blood run cold. When Bruce turned around, the young hero grabbed his wrist with immense strength. The teen possessed a glare that could cut through adamantium. The doctor stayed claim, his green trigger couldn’t be easily flipped. Bruce attempted to twist himself out of his grasp but the superhero wouldn’t budge.

“Peter!” 

He immediately let go of the doctor’s wrist, snapping out of whatever mental state that had him almost arm wrestling with the Hulk. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” What was happening to him?

“No, no. It’s no problem. You’re protective. Completely natural and expected but you need to be monitored closely.” Bruce turned around to update Peter’s patient chart on the floating touch screen. Taking advantage of the awkward silence of almost channeling the green guy, the web slinger thought about bring up another embarrassing problem to the good ol’ doc.

“I remember reading about your earlier attempts in getting rid of the Hulk, including developing a few suppressants that kept blood pressure and heart rate low....” It was a long shot but any other choice would make him into walking zombie. 

Bruce was about to interject his reasons of ‘why that would be a bad idea’ before he was interrupted.

“I just keep thinking about that night. It was...everything. I can’t think of anything else and it’s affecting every aspect of my life. I can’t go off-the-grid and take care of this by myself like you can. I’m afraid I might lose myself and become some sort of raging beast that eats people’s brains or something.”

“It won’t come to that, I promise.” If Spider-Man wasn’t wearing his mask, Banner could’ve seen the smile on his face. After all, the good doctor knew a thing or two about alter egos. He turned around to sift through his duffel bag.

 “I have a small dosage of my SL1 suppressant. It’s not where near the potency as the later trials but it should help. It won’t help with your other symptoms of fatigue and increased appetite.” He placed an eerie-green-filled syringe barrel inside a metal injector, he adjusted the plunger to administer a certain amount for multiple uses the Spider assumed.

“Don’t go over my recommended dosage. The injector has a 24 hour timer and if you tamper with it, it’ll break and you’ll be on your own. Meet me here same place same time next week. You can still use the same number in case of an emergency.” Spider-Man nodded, he held the syringe with a delicate grip, not taking the Doctor’s help for granted.

“Thanks, Doc.”  He pulled his mask over his head and climbed through the window well exit. A sense of relief washed over the web slinger as he disappeared into the night - he wasn’t alone anymore. 

* * *

 On the rooftop of a building located on the corner of Wells and Washington, a certain web crawler started his nightly neighborhood watch. The red and blue suited hero was instantly recognizable as a few walking pedestrians shouted his name but he wasn’t alone. Under careful observation and much hesitation, he allowed the symbiote to bond to his body. Disgusted as his typical blue and red uniform, it provided him much needed boost of dexterity and strength to fight crime while providing nutrients for Venom’s two. No way he could balance school work and superhero duties while two organisms are mouching on his brain juice. Plus, he saved a lot of money by not using his web shooters.

While searching the crowd of people ascending down on Wells street, a particular blond caught his eye. The Spider swallowed hard as his Other shook in excitement.

 _‘Careful, buddy. He may want you and his broad but I’m pretty sure I’m mince meat once he’s through with me,’_  Peter cautiously reminded the symbiote.

_‘Not true.’_

_‘Are you always going to take his side?’_

_‘There is only one side, ours.’_ The Spider shook his head in hopelessness; the alien slime was still in love. His eyes followed the tall dark handsome hunk down the street.  

 _‘Will you please stop doing that? Putting words in MY head won't make me fall for him.’_  

The blond slowed down in front of a dive bar called Miller’s. The whole-in-the-wall was known to attract a tough crowd around this time of night. He went inside without a second thought and the Spider was tempted to follow him as he suspected Eddie’s only up to trouble but he stopped in his tracks and sighed. Mr. Brock served his time with no outstanding warrants under his name. It would be unfair to immediately suspect criminal activity everywhere he went. Unsupported suspicion didn't equate to probable cause. Spider-Man reached inside his suit to grab his phone. Where the suit store his personal belongings without taking up any space was a mystery that was worth investigating by quantum physicists. He cringed at the thought of inter-dimensional portals tearing up the fabric of time and space just so he can have a place to put his keys and phone in. The night was getting late and soon this neighborhood would be patrolled by another red-clad superhero who wasn't nearly as charming or handsome as he was. 

A book bag was stuffed inside an air duct with his piled up school work that he's been neglecting. Without a second thought, Spider-Man disappeared in the shadows and out came as the ever-so-popular Peter Parker wearing a hoodie and jeans. His favorite coffeeshop was still open and he could cram a few hours of study time in before it closes. The emergency fire escape dropped him off in a back alley, hiding his impressive gymnastic feat from public view. He stopped in front of Miller’s, glancing inside while he was adjusting his book bag.

The place was packed and filled with smoke. State laws required bars to be smoke-free but the owner didn’t seem to enforce it. There were a couple of billiards tables near back with worn out corners and beer stains on them. He spotted the blond in a booth near a neon Bud Lite sign with two beautiful women. His symbiote hissed and trembled with anger. It was a few seconds away from spawning a hundred tendrils before Peter pulled himself away from the window.    

 _‘Calm down! You’re squirming all over the place.’_ The symbiote stilled but its emotions still ran high. It took all of his strength to suppress the need to act on those primal instincts. He started walking south on Washington, attempting to forget that incredibly strong masculine scent that managed to work its way through the thick walls of the bar.

Peter’s face felt hot as he cursed underneath his breath. Irritation grew as he tried to untangle pair of headphones that was stuffed inside his pocket. He managed to avoid the jealousy bullshit in high school but apparently it caught up to him in college. Ok, so he won’t have a creepy nipple-biting monster stalking him anymore. It didn’t take much to drop him like a bad habit. Maybe it was his inexperience that turned him off? They always say that virgins are the worst lay. He needed a distraction and what better way to stop thinking about the douchebag than working on term papers with a cup of black tea.

-*-

Eddie Brock watched as the shadowy figure walked past the front windows of the small dive. His mate’s scent was stronger than ever and if he wasn’t loaded with hospital-grade mood stabilizers, he would’ve taken what was rightly theirs. He knew the web slinger patrolled this neighborhood every Tuesday night, which was why he stopped by Miller’s for some cheap beer and company. It’s been a grueling few weeks fighting the urges to reclaim his mate and Eddie knew the kid was suffering too. It’s not a question of _if_ but _when_ he’ll come crawling back to him, ready to completely submit his mind and body.

Tonight’s company involved two girls from Hoboken wearing Giants jerseys with tight skinny jeans; they stuck out like a sore thumb in this crowd but they didn’t care. Nobody bothered them because of the 6’3 and 260 pounds man sitting across from them. They were cute. One wanted to be journalist and was a freshman attending ESU - he told her to switch majors. There was no sense in stringing them along, so Eddie told them the truth about his hesitant lover, Peter. They sympathized and offered him advice. Small chat was simple for Eddie but normal life wasn't always easy for the ex-con. 

After his stretch at Rikers, he prioritized his future with his other half. They came to terms with their forbidden obsession with the Spider but the outside world was cold to men like him. No job, no money and friends stopped returning his calls. Fortunately, his ex-wife never sold their condo in Soho. She moved to DC shortly after their divorce and started her own law firm. Eddie had a few guesses on why she never sold the very valuable property or even changed the locks. His main one would be that she still loved him. That someday she could come back to New York and her Eddie would be waiting for her in the condo they bought together - a fantasy that should be put to rest for her sake. 

As soon as the scent grew faint, Eddie threw a few bills that covered their tab. The jersey girls wished him luck with his boyfriend - if only life were that simple.

It didn’t take long before he was standing in front of a dimly light coffee shop - his mate’s scent ended here. Even the mood stabilizers couldn’t prevent his fists from clenching, grounding his feet to prevent him from charging into the shop and fuck the living daylights out of his bonded or not bonded mate. Parker smelled so damn good and Venom had limits before the sleeping monster stirs awake. Only two patrons occupied the first level of the coffee shop, working on their laptops, too busying to even notice their barely touched cold coffee and half eaten pastry.

The early-20-something barista was wiping down the counters and had on a nerdy punk band t-shirt, green framed glasses and had decent size build to him. He was the kid’s type, standing tall with shoulders back and chest out - a typical alpha male. Already, the ex-con didn’t like him. 

“We’re about to close and we’re only serving coffee,” he told him flatly. 

“Nah, I’m good. I’m suppose to met my boyfriend here. Short guy with tousled brown hair.” Eddie didn’t miss the heart-stricken expression on his face. The barista’s shoulders slightly slumped over and broke eye contact. _Yeah, that’s right asshole. He’s ours._

“Upstairs.” He nodded towards the wrought iron spiral staircase.

The upper level was empty except for one who was surrounded by books and notepads like it was finals week. Parker still put on those old thick framed, tortoise shell glasses without lenses every time he studied. The style didn't match him but they were oddly arousing. He could easily imagine him wearing those glasses with a lab coat over his symbiotic suit, bent down looking into a telescope while getting fucked mercilessly from behind. There were so many fantasies both Venom and Eddie wanted to fulfill, if only the kid would come around. He came around to the empty chair directly across from Parker. When the boy didn’t acknowledge him as he pulled the chair out.

“Sorry, this seat is taken.” The kid didn’t need to look up from the glowing screen in front of him. Obviously, he was still upset about their last encounter but if the kid wanted to play this game, so can he. He shrugged and went around to his side. 

“What are you-gah!” 

He lifted him by the waist with such easy, one would’ve guess that Parker was lighter than a paperweight. He stole his seat and placed him on his lap. The flush that colored the boy’s cheeks made him chuckle.

“Ha ha, very funny! Get out of my seat.”

“I don't know. I'm beginning to like it here,” Eddie teased, breathing heavily on the shell of Parker’s ear. He gasped but his body remained tense. Alright, enough torturing the poor kid. Eddie stood up and gently placed him back in his seat. The sour expression never left his face. Honestly, both Eddie and his Other found it very endearing.

“What are you doing here?” Those brown eyes returned to the laptop as nimble fingers quickly typed away at the keyboard. Nevermind the flush and may keystrokes he was missing since he was hitting the delete button multiple times. 

 

“You were near Miller’s this evening. Figured you wanted to talk,” Eddie answered matter-of-factly. 

“You guessed wrong. Why don’t you head back and fuck whatever trash that crawls onto your lap?” Eddie’s eyes widen. Jesus, the kid sounded like a bitter spouse. Did he really think that he was at the bar to score?

“Those girls just wanted to hang out. You’re jealous?” It was more of a question that an accusation. Eddie was genuinely surprised that the kid cared so much. 

“Ha! I’m more concern about who’s getting the symbiote after me.”

Eddie’s eyes softened. “So, you do care about your Other.”

The boy paused for a moment and shook his head. “Maybe. Bonding is still out of the question. I didn’t like the person I became with the first symbiote. Why should this experience be any different?”

“Before Venom, I used to lie to people to get them to like me. When I was a kid, I felt so insecure. I got good grades and was into sports. It wasn’t enough, at least for my old man.” Parker continued typing while keeping quiet.

Eddie took another deep breath, “When you came into the Daily Bugle with those first shots of Spider-Man, I knew I would be let go. The ‘wonder kid’, they used to call you. I got your memories with Venom. I saw how much your Uncle and Aunt loved you. I couldn’t even get my own flesh and blood love me that way. I hated you for it. Not because I lost my job, though it didn’t help. I hated you because you were the person that I pretended to be. Venom hooked on that one feeling of intense anger and resentment and got addicted. It was starving when it found me. All we could think about was destroying you. We did a lot of bad stuff during that time.”

“You made your amends,” the younger man added. 

Eddie chuckled sadly. “You're always trying to find the good in people.”

“It wasn’t all your fault. I was immature and I refused to see Venom anything other than a parasite that needed to be locked away and forgotten. I figured I wouldn’t have to deal with the guilt but it came anyway. I had nightmares about you. Nightmares where the symbiote was sucking the life out of you and you reached out to me, begging me to save your life but...I couldn’t.”

Eddie sat in silence, absorbing his words. There was pain, regret and sympathy in those brown eyes that made his chest clench up. “You can’t save everyone. That fall was ours and ours alone.”  

Silence gripped the both of them but oddly it was soothing after finding closure to past mistakes and regrets. The blond didn't want to open those walls yet to Parker, not until he's fully bonded with his Other. 

“So, how have you been?” Eddie asked, changing the subject.

“Playing catch up. I’ve been lagging on my work and the professors are getting impatient. They let me skip attendance but expect me to score a 3.8 GPA or higher this semester or I get dropped. Fortunately, Slimer has been a great deal of help with fatigue and overeating.”

“Slimer? From Ghostbusters?”

“It’s a nickname for my symbiote. It’s better than my ‘Other’ or 'my precious' or ‘it’ but I think we’re still open to new nicknames.” An abrupt screeching noise of a metal leg scraping against the title floor triggered the boy to start packing his stuff.  

“Nick’s closing the place.”

The only guy who could possibly be named ‘Nick’ was the barista that has a particular interest in his mate. 

 _‘They’re on a first name basis. Our competition must be destroyed.’_ Eddie inwardly rolled his eyes. Every jolt of jealousy Eddie felt resulted in his Other’s demand for the immediate demise of their competition though the very thought of that douchebag anywhere near his mate was enough to act on those violent impulses.

“You know the guy?”  

“Yeah, he’s cool,” Parker couldn’t deliver his reply more casually. Eddie felt his left eye twitch. 

“Really? Kind of a prick if you ask me. Do you have a ride back home? Or are you gonna...you know.” Eddie mimicked Spider-Man’s famous web slinging hand gesture. 

“We can’t have Spider-Man swinging his way onto the ESU campus every night. I’ll take the bus.” 

“I parked my bike near the bar. Come on, I’ll give you a lift.” The invitation sounded desperate on Eddie's ears but it was better than letting limpdick Nick giving him a ride which he would undoubtedly offer to Parker. 

“No, no. It’s alright.” 

“Please, let me do this. It’s not a problem.” Before he could decline his offer again, Eddie was out of earshot. 

-*-  


Peter stood by the front door of the coffee shop, scrolling through his playlist. He picked up on the occasional glances from Nick who attempted to look busy by scrubbing the same front tables twice. He’s been acting odd since Eddie arrived, prowling in the background. No Spidey Senses tingling but he was hyper aware of the awkward behavior that he was exhibiting. 

“Waiting for your boyfriend?”  

His brown eyes bugged out at the implication. “Boyfriend?! You’re kidding me?” 

“So, he isn’t?” Nick’s shoulders seem to relax and cracked his first smile since Eddie’s arrival. 

“Naw, he’s just fucking with you.”

“Honestly, that is a huge relief to hear that.”

“Why?”'

Nick moved closer, shifting his eyes to see if anybody was still in the shop. 

“I don’t trust him, Pete. I mean, yeah he’s hot but he should be cruising guys around his age. I’m about to close up and live just a few blocks north of ESU, I can drop you off instead.” Peter opened his mouth but closed it. Yeah, it was a pretty crazy idea that he was getting a ride from Eddie Brock of all people but his symbiote would protect him and his broad at any cost.

“Thanks Nick but I can handle him if he’s trouble.” There were a couple of a times when he delivered a devastating right hook that knocked the 6’3 man down to the ground.

Nick shook his head. “It’s not that. I know guys like him. He’s dominant and possessive.”    

Those words sent shivers down his spine, remembering just how possessive Venom could get. Claws always on his hips to control the pace, teeth ready to sink into his shoulder, and his cock always knowing where to hit. Did he always appear weak and defenceless towards alpha type males? A Ducati engine roared out in front, jolting him to push the door open. His ride was here.

“Night, Nick.” 

-*-

Despite being thrown half across the city several times and having two skyscrapers fall on top of him, the Spider has never been on a motorcycle before. They were traveling fast on a long stretch of road, city street lights above them guided their path through the darkness. Peter hugged tightly against his driver, feeling total bliss for reasons unknown to him. Tonight felt oddly familiar and foreign to him at the same time. Almost every preconceived notion he had of the older man was completely misguided. He’s a changed man since their last epic fight. Maybe Eddie was right about the Klyntar. 

Peter watched the NYC’s skyline pass by. He could trace each well-defined muscle on Eddie’s back with his nimble fingers. Their two symbiotes reached out and linked with each other, merging, bonding and communicating. He smiled as they both purred and cooed, reuniting once again. He couldn’t imagine the isolation they must’ve felt since they were the only two of their kind on this planet. The combination of a smooth ride and the warmth radiating off the muscle-bound body lulled the young man to sleep.

They arrived in front of Peter’s dorm building way too soon. The blond turned off his bike and kicked his bike stand out. The brunette melted into a sweet semi-sleeping state before Eddie woke him up. 

“Hey, Parker. We’re here.” He dragged his feet to the ground, grumpy that the ride was way too short for his liking. Eddie took off his helmet and helped Peter with his as he struggled with the fasteners. 

“You know, Parker, one might considered this a date,” Eddie flirted, which left a huge lump in Peter's throat. 

“If it was, then it would’ve been my first.” Peter hoped his confession didn’t come out as pathetic as it sounded. It probably did but the blonde didn’t say another word. Instead, he stood up from his bike and got up close, leaving a measly couple of inches between the two. _Holy fuck, he's gorgeous._

Eddie reached for the back of Peter's neck. His touch was electrifying. Powerful and possessive hands that laid claim to everything they touched. Hell, Eddie’s body was all power as it grossly overshadows his own. Oh god, his suppressant was starting to wear off. Peter inched closer, his heart pounding hard against his chest. He parted his lips, anticipating a soft pair covering them but the other man never pulled him closer to close the small final gap. Instead, his hand trailed downward until he felt the growing bump. 

“You have about a week. It won’t be long,” Eddie reassured, checking on his offspring. Peter closed his eyes and swallowed hard, hiding his total and utter disappointment. 

“What’s going to happen?” He asked, his voice sounding brittle and small. Eddie kept him close, feeling the strength radiating off of his massive frame. 

“One morning, you’ll wake up and our offspring and the symbiote will be gone. Then we’ll find another host.”

Of course. It’s what he wanted. Right? Peter’s symbiote gripped his sides like a frightened cat who was about to receive a bath. It took a moment to realize the sheer panic and terror was both shared by him and his symbiote. It didn’t want to leave and to be honest, Peter didn’t trust anyone with his symbiote either. He backed away from Eddie’s warmth, into the chilly air.

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s getting late and I have plenty of work to do. Thanks for the ride.” He dared not to look into those blue eyes which he knew they were searching for a reason behind Peter’s sudden change in mood. The side entrance door was too far from the sidewalk for his liking as he power walked his way to it. If Venom was determined to extract the Newcomer and their spawn without his say in the matter, a defense plan was needed.

Peter felt his symbiote relax around his body, _'It's okay. I would let him take you. Not without a fight.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOSH! CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
